deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zeke the Dolphin vs Sage the Hedgehog (OC battle)
Zeke the Dolphin vs Sage the Hedgehog is a What-If? Death Battle pitting two OC characters against each other. Zeke was made by StarAndy156 on Deviantart and Sage was made by Sage the Hedgehog on youtube. Description Which of these two "original characters" will come out on top? will Zeke's gadgets be able to give him a win? Or will Sage's strength and speed help him win this duel? Interlude Wiz: Throughout the years of fandoms there has been nothing more extreme fans like to do than make up their own characters. Boomstick: Why they do this, we have no idea, but regardless, today we're pitting two of the most... interesting ones against each other. Wiz: Zeke, the gadget obsessed dolphin. Boomstick: And Sage, the lightning speed hedgehog. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz; And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win, a death battle! Zeke Wiz: Zeke is the anthropomorphic dolphin adventurer who spends his time relaxing with his friends and keeping the evil Phoenix Queen at bay. Boomstick: However, before he was an adventurer he was-and I shit you not- A FUCKING HUMAN! Wiz: To clarify Zeke was born as a human, but for some unknown reason he was unable to live in a human body. Boomstick: More like a bullshit reason! Anyways, not wanting Zeke to die, it was decided that Zeke would undergo a brain transplant with-of all things- a dolphin. Wiz: The transplant was a success! and Zeke was able to live on in the body of that dolphin and was kept in a river behind the hospital that lead into the ocean. Boomstick: One day Zeke accidentally drifted down the river into a conveniently placed lake were a young boy named Max was playing. Wiz: It just so happened that the young boy was rich and he ended up bringing Zeke to his mansion. Boomstick: This is really starting to weird me out here Wiz. Wiz: As Max was placing Zeke into a tank, he discovered that the dolphin didn't require water in order to survive and could understand human speech, somehow. Boomstick: But don't dolphins need water to breathe? Wiz: Actually Boomstick dolphins need air in order to breathe. Boomstick: Oh, that's cool. Anyways, one day Max and Zeke went to a science fair where one of the scientists used Zeke as a test subject and gave the guy arms and legs, somehow. I know we've been saying that a bit, but come on, this story is, quite frankly, fucking ridiculous. ''' Wiz: As I was saying, the experiment was a success! However, some other, random, experiments backfired and caused an explosion which set the building on fire. '''Boomstick: Not wanting to see Zeke perish in the flames, Max sacrificed himself in order to save his one true friend. Wiz: While most of Max's body was destroyed his vocal cords somehow managed to survive the fire and were given to Zeke. However Max's parents disowned the dolphin as they blamed him for their son's death. Boomstick: Welp, that sucks, now lets talk about those weapons of his! Wiz: Zeke's primary weapon is the Abelity blade- Boomstick: Which is the dumbest name for anything ever. Wiz: Getting back on topic, the sword changes it's appearance and powers based on the last element it has interacted with. Boomstick: These range from the water sword, which can summon powerful waves of water to hit opponents, the fire sword, which can shoot fire and burn opponents that are in close proximity too Zeke, the frost sword, which can shoot ice and freeze opponents; however, it is very fragile, and the leaf sword, which increases Zeke's speed but lowers his attack. Wiz: But wait, there's more! With the gust sword, Zeke can blow opponents away with the winds, the rock sword lowers Zeke's speed but increases his attack and allows him to stun opponents, the electric sword can paralyze his opponents, and finally the cosmic sword can shoot stars and can split into two blades, and can even repair its self if it is ever broken in combat. Boomstick: And if you thought the Abelity blade wasn't already good enough, Zeke can summon the sword at anytime, even if he gets disarmed! Wiz: Zeke also carries around a blaster known as the El-Blaster which can do everything the sword can do but weaker and has the tendency to malfunction if overused. Boomstick: So it's basically the long range, dollar-store, version of the Abelity Blade? Wiz: Sure. Moving on, Zeke is capable of using a cosmic shard to turn into his ultimate form, Comet Zeke! Boomstick: Comet Zeke can fly at the speed of a comet, has skin made of diamond, can shoot star blasts, is capable of swinging his blade with the force of an exploding star, and has a technique-known as the Aurora Meteorite-which turns his sword into a laser with the force of a meteor! At the cost of passing out after using it. Wiz: And finally Zeke has the Aqua Jet, a bike capable of reaching fifty miles per hour. Boomstick: Zeke is a master tactitian, and has defeated powerful foes such as the Phoenix Queen and an elemental dragon, cut a missile in half, and has built over two hundred gadgets. Wiz: However he is afraid of heights, weak to the electric, rock, and leaf elements as well as poison, high frequency sounds, takes double the damage from an elemental attack that is superior to his own, and his arms and legs are weaker than the body parts of other creatures due to being artificial. Boomstick: However this doesn't stop Zeke from kicking some serious ass! This is one dolphin you don't wanna mess with! Zeke: "Can't sthap the rush!" Sage Wiz: Sage was just a normal hedgehog who lived in a village with his loving family. Boomstick: However, everything changed when Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic attacked his village. Wiz: Sage engaged Metal Sonic and after seemingly defeating the machine, went after Eggman. Just when Sage was about to take the doctor out, MS returned and after startling the hedgehog, defeated and scarred his body. Boomstick: And if you thought Sage didn't already have it rough, he was then thrown into the sky and was struck by lightning. Wiz: Miraculously, Sage survived Metal's onslaught, however, not without a cost. Boomstick: You see, Sage's body was found by Eggman, who was about to finish him off with a laser. But Sage just straight up reflected the laser away from him! How you may ask? My money's on some type of hedgehog magic. ''' Wiz: However, instead of hitting Eggman, the beam hit his family, killing them instantly. Now alone, Sage vowed to stop Dr. Eggman from taking over the world. '''Boomstick: During his travels, Sage stumbled across a mystical fountain which enhanced the powers of anyone that entered it. Using this fountain, Sage gained a new appearance and powers! Not to mention... Wiz: Sage's primary weapon, his sword, Ring Stabber. Powered by a fake chaos emerald, Ring Stabber is capable of breaking almost anything, including Diamond. Boomstick: The fake chaos emerald can be swapped out for a real one and can be charged up to a point were it becomes limitless and is completely indestructible. The sword can also function as a boomerang, allows Sage to use a counter technique, and can be called back if he loses it. Wiz: Ring Stabber can also shoot waves of electricity and can paralyze opponents. Sage can also heal him self with soda of all things, and can shoot waves of electricity from his hands that are invisible to the naked eye. Boomstick: He can also propel himself in any direction with electricity and can turn into a bolt of lightning. Sage can also swim, is somewhat experienced at hand-to-hand combat, and is actually somewhat smart. Wiz: And because this is a Sonic OC, Sage can use the seven chaos emeralds to transform into his super form, turning him purple, and causing him to become invincible. Boomstick: Super Sage can also make weapons out of lightning and has his powers multiplied by fifty! Wiz: However this form only lasts for three minutes and leaves him exhausted afterwards. Sage has saved both his village, defeated Knuckles and Eggman in combat, and is fast enough to beat Sonic the Hedgehog in a footrace! Boomstick: However Sage is tricked easily, has a weakness to fire, is extremely rash, is susceptible to swords and guns, and is spooked easily. Wiz: But don't forget, with his lighting and speed Sage is a force to be reckoned with. Sage: "Let's go lightning speed!" Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time... For a Death Battle! Fight It was just another normal day of exploring for Zeke the Dolphin; he was riding the Aqua Jet looking for parts for a machine he would use in hopes of defeating the Phoenix Queen. While driving across the sand, he noticed a strange gem lying on the ground. "Hmm, maybe I can use this cosmic shard for one of my machines." However, when Zeke picked up the gem, he failed to realize that it was actually a chaos emerald. Before Zeke could pocket his find, a bright green flash went past him and took the emerald right out of his hands! Before Zeke stood a green hedgehog that was slightly smaller than he was."Hah hah, you're too slow! Hey there buddy I need this chaos emerald to beat Dr. Eggman and I don't appreciate you trying to steal it!" taunted Sage. "I need it too!" Yelled Zeke, "The Phoenix Queen is trying to take over the world, and I need that gem to stop her!" Sage retorted, "Hah, I bet you're just another one of Eggman's minions trying to trick me, well too bad cause I'm not gonna let you gey in my way!" Zeke responded, "Normally I'd let you have it, but this is important and if you're gonna get in my way-" ''Zeke pulled out the Abelity Sword -"''then I'll have to take you down!" Sage laughed and said "We'll see about that, blowhole boy!" FIGHT! Zeke ran towards a tree and used one of it's leaves to transform his sword into the leaf sword, while sage plugged the seventh chaos emerald into his sword. Sage then proceeded to run towards Zeke and started striking him. Zeke was able to block Sage's strikes with his blade. The two then started trading blows but Sage just laughed, "Haha to slow fish face! My sword is completely indestructible, it's way past cool!" Zeke knew that his leaf sword wouldn't be enough to help him keep up with the green hedgehog, so he decided to get some distance in between himself and Sage. "Don't get cocky!" yelled Zeke as he used his El-Blaster to blow Sage back. "WOAH!" yelled Sage as he landed face first into the sand! "Now's my chance!" proclaimed Zeke, as he got his sword and smashed a nearby boulder, transforming his sword into the rock sword. Zeke jumped into the air and smashed his sword down right where Sage landed. However, when the dust cleared, Zeke realized that his target was gone. "Hey there flounder brains, you missed me!" Sage said as he sliced Zeke's back with Ring Stabber, causing Zeke to fall to the ground. "Haha, have a nice after life sardine breath!" Sage then turned around and was about to leave when he felt something heavy hit him in his back! "Did you really think a sword like that could take me down?" yelled Zeke as he stood over Sage's limp body. "Now, it's time we finish this!" Zeke said as he thrust his sword downwards. Luckily, Sage was able to roll out of the way right before he was hit, "Maybe you're stronger than I thought you were bottle face, but I'm still gonna beat you!" taunted Sage. Sage then used his lightning powers to maneuver around Zeke at hyper speeds, in an attempt to confuse him, "Catch me if you can!" Zeke lunged his sword, desperately trying to land a hit, but kept missing every time. "That's not gonna work Hedgehog!" Zeke yelled as he used the wind Sage was making to obtain the gust sword and used it blow Sage away! "I'll show you!" Zeke said as he shot Sage with ice from the El-Blaster, but Sage was able to dodge the attack. "Way to go bro!" mocked Sage. "How about this!" Zeke screamed as he shot a blast of water at sage. "Oh no! You almost got me that time!" This kept going on until Zeke shot a blast of fire at Sage. "Ah!" Sage shrieked as he barely ducked under the flames. "Hmm, looks like I've found your weakness!" Zeke proclaimed. Sage began to run towards Zeke, who blew him away using the gust sword. "Nice try hedgehog!" Sage kept trying to get close to the dolphin, but each time he would just get blown back or shot with the El-Blaster. "Alright, that's it! I'm ending this!" Zeke yelled as he shot a giant fireball towards Sage. "No, not like this!" Sage said as he dodged the fireball. After he landed, Sage noticed that Zeke was bent over clutching his arm in pain. "Ouch, that's really hot!" Zeke's blaster had overheated. "Heh, now's my chance!" Proclaimed Sage as he struck Zeke with Ring Stabber and kicked him into a nearby tree. "Now to do what I should'a done when I first saw you, slow bass!" Sage yelled as he shot a full power lightning blast at Zeke. However, Zeke was able to dodge the attack and noticed that the lightning had set the tree ablaze. Using this to his advantage he absorbed the flames and obtained the fire sword! "Not cool" grumbled Sage. "For my friends!" Zeke yelled as he began swinging his sword like a mad man, causing the entire beach to catch fire! Sage was able to dodge all of Zeke's attacks and charge his sword. He then threw the sword at Zeke, paralyzing him. He then transformed into a lightning bolt and charged towards Zeke, knocking him into the ocean water. After recovering, Zeke got on his bike and started to retreat! "You're not getting away!" Sage yelled as he shot numerous bolts of lightning into the ocean, causing the Aqua Jet to blow up! Zeke eventually washed up on shore and Sage proceeded to walk over to his body to taunt him. "To....Slow....Bro." he panted, but just as he was about to walk away, Zeke thrust his sword-now transformed into the water sword-towards Sage, "I knew you would try to do something like that." panted Zeke. But as he was walking away he began to hear laughing, when Zeke turned around, he was shocked to see Sage fully healed! "How did you do that!" Zeke yelled. "C,mon man, don't tell me you don't know about instant heal soda! Well looks like this is it!" But before Sage could land the final blow, Zeke transformed into Cosmic Zeke and split the Abelity sword in two. In response, Sage transformed as well and began flying towards Zeke, who was busy shooting lasers at Sage hitting him every time but seemingly dealing no damage. "No way, that's not possible!" Zeke yelled as Sage made two giant scythes out of lightning flying above Zeke and then crashing back down as he hit Zeke and dragged him into the ground. When the dust cleared both Zeke and Sage were still standing but Zeke's skin had began to crack. "No, I can't-no, I won't let it end like this!" Zeke yelled as he started to charge the Aurora Meteorite. "If I let him pull that attack off here, he'll destroy the entire planet!" Sage then flew up towards the sky as Zeke began to follow him and eventually he used the Aurora Meteorite. Sage then went towards Zeke, flying through the blast and hit Zeke, causing him to crash into the ground. when the dust cleared, nothing remained of Zeke except for a few shards of his body. When Sage reached the ground, he transformed back into his normal form "Heh heh, looks like you were just too slow!" K.O.! Results Boomstick: Looks like Sage was just too powerful for Zeke to handle. Wiz: Even though Zeke was smarter and bulkier than Sage, the green hedgehog was just too fast, allowing him to dodge every last one of Zeke's attacks. Boomstick: Hell, he's stronger too thanks to his sword which, may I remind you, is indestructible and can break diamonds! Wiz: Honestly, if Zeke didn't have any way to distance himself from Sage this match would have ended much faster, thanks to Sage and Zeke having a 2000 mile difference in speed! Boomstick: And unlike Sage, Zeke's super form does not grant him invincibility, meaning that he could still be killed. Wiz: Finally Zeke's super form wasn't fast enough to outrun Super Sage as the average speed of a comet is about 40 kilometers or 89,477 miles per hour when compared to Sage who's top speed in his super form is 125,000 miles per hour. Boomstick: Well, it looks like Sage sthapped Zeke's rush! Wiz: The winner is Sage the Hedgehog. Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Season Premiere Category:Goldmaster1337 Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Series Premiere Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:What-If? Death Battles